


Unfairly Attractive

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Poe has glasses, Rey loves them, and him, and she's also pregnant, in the Falcon, incredible, look at my bad tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: “Sir? I’d like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off.” “Work, work, work!”Poe looks good when he's piloting ships and Rey loves watching him do it. Even if it makes him unfairly attractive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Unfairly Attractive

You’d think that after being married for ten years, Rey would have gotten used to watching Poe pilot the Falcon. She loves watching him in his element and seeing his little smirk when he does something perfectly.

And when he leans back in his chair after he jumps into Hyperspace, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose slightly, Rey can’t help but finding him unfairly attractive. It also doesn’t help that she’s pregnant with their second child and she can’t seem to keep her hands off of him.

“Hey Artoo, you think you can watch over the controls?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
